The experimental model for TIAs, developed in gerbils, represents the first model which can be used in an easy, reproducible way to study systematically various aspects concerning the effect of repeated ischemic attacks upon brain tissue. The preliminary observations using this model indicate that there is a cumulative effect of repeated ischemic insults, when they are carried out at time intervals at which there is post-ischemic hypoperfusion. The cumulative effect of repeated ischemic insults is expressed in intensity of edema and brain tissue injury, which in 3 repeated insults is considerably higher than resulting from a single ischemic insult of duration equal to sum of individual repetitive attacks.